thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry
Henry *'Number': 3 *'Class': LMS Stanier "Black 5" 4-6-0 with fowler tender, originally GNR Ivatt Classic C1/LNER Gresley Class A1 hybrid 4-6-0 *'Designers': Sir Topham Hatt I and William Stanier *'Builder': Crewe Works (rebuilt) *'Build date': circa 1919, rebuilt 1935 *'Configuration': 4-6-0, originally 4-6-2 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1922 Henry is a green mixed-traffic engine who works on the Main Line. Bio Thomas' Sodor Adventures Henry was built by stolen plans by Sir Nigel Gresley which resulted in a mix of a A3 'Pacific' and a C1 'Atlantic' engine. He was sold in 1919 to the Fat Controller who was desperate for an engine at the time. In 1922, he stalled in Ballahoo tunnels claiming the rain would spoil his "lovely green paint with red stripes", and refused to come out despite various failed attempts to get him out. He was let out after Gordon broke down with the Express, and Edward couldn't pull the train himself. He was repainted blue for a time, until he along with Gordon and James went on strike due to their recent mishaps. His poor condition continued until he was given Welsh coal. However, in the winter in 1935, he crashed into a goods train at Killdane, and was sent to be rebuilt at Crewe into a Stanier 5MT. He also become an 'Enterprising' engine after rescuing D199's train and the 'limited' pulled by Bear. He now works on the Main Line, as a much more sensible engine, though he seems to carry a rivalry with James. He usually works goods or stopping passenger trains, and if Gordon is away, he usually pulls the Express. Persona Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. Henry is also a nature-lover. Livery Henry is painted NWR green with red lining and the number "3" painted on his tender sides in yellow. Appearances * Season 1 - Thomas and Gordon (cameo), Edward and Henry, Thomas and the Ice Cream Delivery (cameo), A Day for Duck (cameo), Edward Gets it Right (cameo), Henry's Happy Day, Gordon and the Express Journey (stock footage cameo), Sir Topham Hatt's New Clock (cameo), Henry's Sneezes, and Oliver's Mansion Adventure (cameo) * Season 2 - Thomas and the Mountain (cameo), The Utility Day, James' Market Day (cameo), Stepney's Journey Out, Thomas and the Spotless Record (cameo), Toby and the Cows (mentioned), Henry Helps Out, The Trouble with Trucks (cameo), Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (cameo), Edward Saves the Day, Neil the New Engine (cameo), Gordon and the Bandstand (does not speak), A Magical Tale, The Trouble with Trains (does not speak), Stanley and the Silver Scrap, Breakdown Train Problem (cameo), and Thomas and the Snowy Surprise (cameo) * Season 3 - Cranky the Crane (deleted scene cameo), Salty the Dockyard Diesel (cameo), Harvey Saves the Day, A Bad Day for Harold (cameo), The Fogman and the Horn (cameo), Peter Sam and the Winter Special (cameo), It's Just Snow, Trouble Twins (cameo), Diesel the World's Strongest Engine, The Ghost Train (cameo), Percy and the Garden Gnomes (cameo), Stuck in the Middle (does not speak), Scary Jack Frost (cameo), Gordon's Goods Train, Percy's Chocolate Crash, Thomas, Percy and the Squeaky Mouse (cameo), Thomas the Jet Rocket Engine, and Edward the Very Reliable Engine * Season 4 - Percy Saves the Day (cameo), Edward's Steam Fair (cameo), What's the Matter Henry?, James and the Boiler Burster (cameo), Arthur's Spotless Record (cameo), Something Very Fishy (cameo), Murdoch's Heavy Train (stock footage), Bulgy Returns (cameo), Harold to the Rescue (cameo), The Best Dressed Engine of All (stock footage cameo), Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines (cameo), and Hasty Puddings (stock footage cameo) * Season 5 - Kevin and Cranky, Scruff's Changeover, Winston the Inspection Car, Gordon Runs Weak, Calm Caitlin, Standard Stafford (does not speak), Henry and Hiro, Not Right Now, Charlie!, The Thomas Way and the Wrong Way (cameo), Percy's Good Luck (does not speak), Bill or Ben, Which One?, Thomas the Lazy Engine (cameo), Christmas for the Diesels (not named; does not speak), The Frozen Tidmouth Turntable (does not speak), Away From the Fish (cameo), The Fishy Kipper, and Thomas Takes a Shortcut (cameo) * Skarloey Railway - Sir Handel Returns (cameo), Duncan's Delivery (mentioned), and No Steam, No Coal Trivia * Henry went through several changes in the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series. ** Season 4: *** His eyebrows became longer. ** Season 5: *** He lost his front and rear brake-pipe outlets. *** His eyebrows are now thicker. *** The inside of his tender became green. *** He gained a headlamp and tail lamp. ** Season 7: *** His side-rods become white. * DonaldDouglasandOliver11 states that Henry was one of his favourite characters, along with Edward, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Duck, Toad, and Rheneas. Gallery Edward,GordonandHenry26.PNG HenrytheGreenEngine.PNG TheFlyingKipper7.jpg|Henry pulling the Flying Kipper in a deleted scene Coal22.png|Henry in the first season PercyTakesthePlunge23.png|Henry in the second season TenderEngines30.png|Henry in the third season HenryandtheElephant45.png|Henry in the fourth season SomethingintheAir78.png|Henry in the fifth season ThomasandtheMagicRailroad159.png|Henry in Thomas and the Magic Railroad ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter7.png|Henry in the sixth season What'stheMatterwithHenry-33.png|Henry in the seventh season HenryandtheWishingTree16.png|Henry in the eighth season HenryinCallingAllEngines.png|Henry in Calling All Engines! HenryandtheFlagpole9.png|Henry in the ninth season Toby'sAfternoonOff26.png|Henry in the tenth season Henry'sLuckyDay77.png|Henry in the eleventh season TheGreatDiscovery86.png|Henry in The Great Discovery HenryGetsItWrong19.png|Henry in the twelfth season HerooftheRails5.png|Henry in full CGI SlippySodor34.png|Henry in the thirteenth season MistyIslandRescue516.png|Henry in Misty Island Rescue MerryWinterWish53.png|Henry in the fourteenth season Henry'sHappyCoal6.png|Henry in the fifteenth season BlueMountainMystery197.png|Henry in Blue Mountain Mystery HoHoSnowman40.png|Henry in the sixteenth season KingoftheRailway325.png|Henry in King of the Railway Henry'sHero66.png|Henry in the seventeenth season HenryinTaleoftheBrave.png|Henry in Tale of the Brave HenryinSeason18.png|Henry in Season 18 TheAdventureBegins570.png|Henry in The Adventure Begins HenryinSeason19.png|Henry in the nineteenth season Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure342.png|Henry in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Category:North Western Railway Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives